


Brisk

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin can't handle the cold at night, because he's a cold-blooded lizard actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brisk

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these modern AUs need context but uhhh blah blah blah Robin and Chrom are platonic ("platonic") roommates blah. If I ever post other fics in this universe that need more context I'll elaborate then. Also I wrote this months ago and just remembered the theme of this was "overreacting". I feel I succeeded.

Robin woke up shivering. He remembered his room being warm when he went to bed, always insisting on turning the heat up as far as possible in the winter months, but his room seemed to have somehow dropped below freezing since he’d gone to sleep. He threw his blanket over his head and curled up for warmth, but the cold still had no trouble reaching him.

After a few minutes of shuffling around, Robin was forced to accept that he wasn’t going to get to sleep until it was warm again. He stood, keeping the blankets wrapped around himself, and picked up his phone to check the time.

3:30 am. Honestly.

He walked out into the living room in his cocoon of blankets, and noticed Chrom still awake and playing some handheld game on the couch. He clearly wasn’t having the same problem with the temperature as Robin was, only having a light blanket that didn’t even cover him completely.

“Chrom?” Robin said. “...What are you doing up this late?”

Chrom glanced up at him. “I was level grinding and got distracted,” he said. “What are you doing up this late?”

“I’m up because it’s freezing in here,” Robin said. “What happened?”

“Oh,” Chrom said, “the heat went out a little while ago.“

“The heat went out?” Robin echoed. He’d have to keep dealing with this cold? “You— Well— fix it!”

Chrom shrugged. “I’m much better at breaking things than I am at fixing them,” he said. “You'll just have to wait until it comes back on its own, I guess.”

“I can’t wait!” Robin said. He frowned, hugging the blankets closer to himself. “I’ll have died of cold by the time the heat gets back!” Chrom made a cough that sounded suspiciously like “drama queen”, and Robin pouted at him. “This is serious, Chrom!”

“It’s not so cold that it’s fatal, I promise you,” Chrom said. He turned his attention back to the game he was playing.

“It probably will be, for me!” Robin said. Chrom shrugged again. “...Even if I don’t die, which I will, I’ll never be able to get up in the morning at this rate.”

“I guess that's a real problem,” Chrom said, though he didn’t glance up from his game. “Just grab another blanket.”

Robin glared at him for a few seconds before walking forward and snatching Chrom's blanket away from him. “Hey—”

“I clearly need this more than you do,” Robin said.

He returned to his room with the second blanket in hand, and buried himself under that one as well. Light as it was, it didn’t help much, so he went into Chrom's room to steal more of his blankets. Even with all of those, though, he wasn’t getting any warmer.

This was it, Robin thought. He was going to freeze to death because Chrom didn't want to help him. ...Not that Chrom had any means of helping him, even if he acknowledged the situation with the seriousness it obviously deserved.

Thinking about Chrom gave Robin an idea. This was life or death here, so he had to do something.

He shuffled back into the living room, stared at Chrom for a few seconds, and flopped down on top of him.

"Um, hi?" Chrom said, giving him a slightly confused smile. "What's up?"

"I need you for body heat," Robin mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "If you have a problem with that, too bad, because I'll die otherwise."

Chrom chuckled. "I still think you're overreacting," he said. He shifted a bit so he could keep playing even with Robin on top of him. "But it's fine. I'm down with cuddling."

Robin felt his face heat up; at least it was already working. "It's not cuddling," he said. "It's just sharing body heat."

Chrom nuzzled his face against Robin's hair. "Yes, through cuddling."

"...Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"Alright, alright," Chrom said. "'Night, Robin."

“Yeah, whatever…” Robin closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but being that pressed up against Chrom was almost as distracting as the cold was.

He jumped a bit when he felt Chrom press a hand against his back. "Calm down," Chrom said.

Robin glanced back up at him. "What?"

"I can feel your heartbeat," Chrom said, rubbing Robin's back slowly. "You're pretty worked up for someone who's trying to sleep."

"I am trying," Robin mumbled. He took a deep breath, and tried to stop focusing on the embarrassing aspects of the situation. Chrom was very warm, as he was hoping, and maybe even more comfortable to lay on than his own bed was. Once he started thinking about that, it wasn’t long before he was able to finally fall asleep again.

When he awoke hours later, Robin tried to stand, only to find himself immobile. At some point during the night, Chrom had finally decided to go to sleep as well, and his arms were now trapping Robin tightly against him. "Chrom, let go of me." When Chrom didn't respond, Robin hit him in the face with his palm.

Chrom groaned and lifted an arm to cover his eyes (though Robin couldn't help but notice how his other arm was still around him). "Five more minutes..."

"How awake do you have to be to move your arms?" Robin tried prying Chrom's arm off of him, but he wasn’t nearly as strong as Chrom was.

"I can't help it," Chrom said. He put his arm back around Robin so he could squeeze him even more tightly. "You're cozy. We should sleep together more often."

Robin blushed and hit him again. “...Don’t say it like that,” he mumbled. “Anyway, we can’t if you’re gonna keep me from getting up in the morning.”

“Fine, fine,” Chrom sighed. He let go just enough for Robin to sit up and look at him. “What if I promise to let you go when you need to wake up?”

Robin assumed he was joking, until he noticed what a hopeful look Chrom was giving him. “I-I’ll...think about it.”

Chrom grinned at him. “Good.”

“Yeah...good…”

A silence fell over the two of them, during which Robin became incredibly aware of how close they were. Different from how they had been close during the night; while the general proximity had certainly been close then, their faces hadn’t been as close as they were now. Robin‘s first instinct was to pull back in embarrassment, but something kept him from doing so. If anything, he leaned forward a little, and it looked like Chrom did, too…

Until suddenly, Chrom paused, then leaned back with a thoughtful look on his face. “Hey, he said. “You didn’t bring your phone out here, did you?”

“I-I...I don’t think so?” Robin stammered. “I mean, no, I left it back in my room…why do you ask?”

“Don’t you normally have an alarm set?”

Robin stared at him blankly until realization dawned on him. “Oh— Wh-what time is it!?” He whipped his head around to look at the television’s clock.

11:30 am. Honestly.

Chrom cleared his throat. "I, um. I guess you’re running late.”

Robin stood up slowly. “...Chrom,” he said, eyes not leaving the clock.

“Hm?”

“Right now, I’m going to leave,” Robin said. “And when I get back…”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“...Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> mmy love. . . my angel.. are you feelin the heat?


End file.
